herofandomcom-20200223-history
Spike Bulldog
Spike the Bulldog (simply known as Spike) is an American bulldog who is often seen as a recurring protagonist in the Tom and Jerry series, though he is also a protector of sorts towards Jerry Mouse, sometimes going as far as being an enforcer of sorts to the mischievious rodent - however there is no denying that Spike is often unjustly cruel towards Tom (a stereotype of dog/cat rivalry) and although he often gives Tom several chances to avoid his wrath he will attack the cat viciously once those chances have been spent and not knowing it was Jerry who was really causing all of the disturbance and trouble had put on himself, his son and Tom and stealing his bones and messing up his son. After beating Tom, he is shown having a good time and resting peacefully with Tyke Bulldog along with Jerry the real culprit. Tom often tries to get revenge on Spike, so it can be argued that much like Jerry Mouse himself Spike can play both the good guy and the bad guy depending on the cartoon - in general though he is a bully in regards to Tom and threatens bodily harm to the cat, to the point of making Tom fear for his live on numerous occassions. Spike can also be friendly with Jerry Mouse and his son when he wants to be and is seen to be a caring father, showing that although a fierce opponent he isn't entirely without merit. Spike appears in the episode Dog Trouble, as a villian. Movies Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars Spikes was at the garden trying to have bone for his dinner until Tom ruins Spike's dinner and began to cry, then he appears again when Jerry took his bone putting into the robot's head Spike destroy the robot he got his bone and went back his house until the robot's hand chops the kennel and the bone until Spike began to cry again then before the end the robot controlled by Spike where he repairs the robot to take revenge on Tom. Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring Spike was at the pet shop along with Tyke in the cage when they saw Tom so they start attack him, they got outta the cage and they chase after Tom, along with Butch,Alley Cat and the police cars then Jerry uses The Magic Rings to freezes them in the end they reappear and chase after Tom. Tom and Jerry: The Fast and The Furry Spike was seen sleeping in his dog house until nuts drops on his head, he grabs Tom hits his head, strangled him then the plane hits him but just about tries attack Tom he blows On Spike until he appears again grabs a axe he thinks he cuts Tom's head then he chase after him before he runs outta the house and flies to Borneo make sure he wasn't get in to trouble from the woman, later he was seen lying in the hammock having a drink until Tom lands on him before Spike tries attack him a car lands on Spike knock on him unconscious. Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes Spike along with his Tyke was seen as a security guard at the museum and in the end of the movie they arrest these cats. Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and his Merry Mouse Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest Tom and Jerry: Return to Oz Tom and Jerry: In Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Trivia *In "Quiet Please!" Spike has an anchored tatoo on his left upper arm, ready to skin Tom alive near the end after he was actually being disturbed by Jerry who planted a dynamite underneath him while he was sleeping and it is unknown if he still has an anchored tattoo. *In The Tom and Jerry Show 2014 Spike was no longer allied with Jerry Mouse because he blame him and Tom for ruins Tyke's party but sometimes he allied with Jerry and Tom. Similar Heroes *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) both Spike and Homer Simpson have hand-to-hand combat *Zangief (Street Fighter) Both he and Zangief are wrestlers and had strong muscles *Genie (Disney) (Aladdin) *Razoul (Aladdin) *Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Bruce, Anchor and Chum (Finding Nemo) *Iron Giant *Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *James P. Sullivan (Monster Inc) *Gordon the Big Engine (Thomas The Tank Engine) Gallery Spike's Satellite Ear.jpg|Spike's ear turns into a satellite in the Spike and Tyke short "Scat Cats". Spike in Borneo.jpg|Spike Bulldog as seen at Borneo in Tom and Jerry: The Fast and Furry. Game Set Match - Spike and Tyke walking.png|Spike preparing Tyke for tennis training in the Tom and Jerry Tales short "Game Set Match". T&J's Giant adventure .jpeg|Spike Bulldog as seen in Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure Spike about to overpower Professor Moriarty's hench-cats.png|Spike Bulldog and Tyke Bulldog as seen in Tom and Jerry Meets Sherlock Holmes. Spike vs Siamese cats.jpeg Red Fairy and Spike.jpeg g54h5bd.png Spike Gets Skooled - Spike's Jaw Drop.jpeg Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Tom and Jerry Heroes Category:Parents Category:Pets Category:Fighter Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Anti Hero Category:Nemesis Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Law Enforcers Category:Successful Category:Friend of a Villain Category:On & Off Category:Dimwits Category:Protectors Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Animals Category:Rivals Category:Male Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Wrathful Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Officials Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Robin Hood Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Category:Oz Heroes Category:Gentle Giants Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Evil exterminators Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Lazy Category:Bully Slayers Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Christmas Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Victims Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Self-Aware Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Halloween Heroes Category:Athletic Category:Arrogant Category:Hunters Category:Incompetent Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Childhood friends Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Mischievous Category:Charismatic Category:Famous Category:Classic Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Important Category:Leaders Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Families Category:Related to Villain Category:Cowards Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Supporters Category:Male Damsels Category:Kids Category:Super Hero Category:The Hero Category:Pure Good Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Forgivers Category:Tragic Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Animal Kindness Category:Archenemy Category:Wise Category:Successors Category:Samurais Category:Guardians Category:Nurturer Category:Warriors Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Love Rivals Category:Genies Category:Egomaniacs Category:Pirates Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Mature Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Spouses Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Remorseful Category:Book Heroes Category:Wrestlers Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Lethal Category:In Love Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Military Category:Partners in Training Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Paranormal Category:Honorable Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Mute Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Sole Survivors Category:Lawful Good Category:Selfless Category:Twin/Clone